Many disciplines collect core samples from subsurface media to capture attributes of underlying materials, such as physical, chemical, and biological characteristics. Observing these attributes may assist in effective decision making concerning projects that rely on the soils characteristics. One method to collect a core sample involves cryogenic core collection, or in situ freezing, which freezes the core sample to preserve the various characteristics of the sample. Conventional methods of cryogenic core collections may suffer from corrupted, low quality samples, especially in unconsolidated subsurface media. Furthermore, pore fluids may drain from the core and be replaced by atmospheric gases during recovery, which may bias the estimates of several key characteristics.
An improved system and method is needed to provide high quality and uninterrupted core samples.